Rank
Rank is one of the properties that each enemy Agent has. It can be used as an indirect indicator of the involvement of the agent in the current Plot, but more importantly it dictates how many Points Max will receive for Arresting and/or Turning this agent. Definition Rank is an agent property. Each agent in the game, whether a Participant or a Red Herring, has a predefined Rank. The Rank of an agent can be found as Evidence, through all methods used normally to gain Evidence such as Wiretapping and Photography. It appears on the Suspect File for that agent, below the agent's Name. Scoring The Rank of the agent corresponds directly to the amount of Points you will receive if you manage to Arrest this agent. From lowest to highest they are: #'Operative': 20 Points. #'Technician': 25 Points. #'Agent': 30 Points. #'Organizer': 35 Points. #'Special Agent': 40 Points. #'Group Leader': 45 Points. #'Mastermind': 200 Points. Note that simple acquisition of Hard Evidence about an agent already awards you some points towards this amount, and the more evidence you gather the more points you receive. However you will need to Arrest an agent to get the full points listed above. Also note that Turning an enemy agent will award you double points (I.E. 40 for an Operative, 80 for a Special Agent, etc.) assuming you don't mess up and Arrest them by mistake (which drops the points you get for that agent to the "normal" amount described in the list above). Remember also that Masterminds cannot be Turned, ever. Deduction by Rank Each Participant in the Plot has a specific, pre-determined Rank dictated by that plot. For instance, in a DataCrime Plot, the "Planner" Participant is always a Group Leader, the "Board Shark" is always a Technician, and so forth. This may allow you to determine what function a Participant is about to play (I.E. their Role) before actually acquiring any Hard Evidence about their Role. In the above example, if you find information indicating that an enemy agent is a Group Leader, you can deduce that they are the "Planner" of the current plot even before you've acquired that information. Unfortunately, there are plenty of exceptions to this. Until you acquire Hard Evidence of an agent's Role, you can't be sure that agent is not a Red Herring - after all, every agent has a Rank, whether or not they are involved in the plot. Additionally, some Plots have more than one Participant with the same Rank. For example, there are no less than 3 "Special Agents" involved in a Blackmail Plot, and performing very different functions within that plot. Therefore, unless you're prepared to make the logical "jump" from Rank to Role, avoid making too many assumptions based on the Role of a character. Still, if there comes a time where you're in a dillema about which agent to Arrest, knowing that whichever one you choose the other(s) will probably go into Hiding, it's usually better to arrest the one with the highest Rank, as he will award you with the most points at the end of the mission.